


Guess What Today Is?

by theawkwardsinner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Short Story, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardsinner/pseuds/theawkwardsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wakes Dipper up to ask him a certain question that will surprise Dipper.</p>
<p>( just a really short story because Same Sex Marriage was legalized in the United States--)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess What Today Is?

“Oh, Pine Tree~ Do you know what day it is?~” Bill called and burst into the room. Dipper had stayed up all night so there he was, asleep at his desk. The demon huffed when he received no answer and marched over to the teen and plucked him up and shook him, making Dipper wake with a yelp. “God dammit, Bill! Put me down, you dorito!” Dipper demanded his voiced wavering as he was shaken.  
Bill obeyed, but in his own way. The blonde dropped him and grinned as he looked down at the other who had landed on his face and was twitching. The dream demon leaned down and poked him only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled to the floor, head in lock as he was pinned down. He held the others arms, trying to pry them away. “Aw, come on, Pine Tree!” Dipper huffed and tightened his grip before letting him go and standing up. “One day I’m going to kill you.” He said with a stern voice, clearly grumpy from had been woken from the short sleep he had gotten. Bill jumped up and gave the brunette a huge bear hug. “Do you know what day it is?!”  
Dipper groaned and squirmed, trying to get away but knew he wasn’t getting anywhere and quit, leaning his forehead against his shoulder and asked with a heavy sigh, “What day is it, Bill?” Bill’s grin only grew as he said his next words. “Same sex marriage is now legal~” Dipper was surprised by this and looked up. “Wow, really? I didn’t think it would happen at all, to be honest.” He bit his lip a little, wondering why he never thought about it much but was utterly surprised when Bill said this, “Since it is now legal, I want you to marry me.” The teens face had quickly become a bright red and his eyebrow twitched. “What…”  
Bill snapped and quickly let him go to get on one knee. “Oh, wait, I don’t think I did it properly.” Bill rummaged through his coat pockets and took out a blue box, opening it to show a wedding ring that was very fancy and expensive. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it, he had lots of gold. The blonde took Dipper’s hand and brought it to his lips. “Dipper Pines, after one thousand years of being alone, I never met any human who has had my immortal heart pound at the sight of them until I met you. Although I’ve waited six years for this, it seems like eternity, but will you do the honor of marrying me?” Dipper was completely speechless and his face was still a pure bright red, soon he had tears running down his face. Bill, of course thought he did something wrong.  
“Oh fuck- Did I say something wrong?” Bill asked, a looked at guilt on his face but Dipper let out a short laugh and smiled, shaking his head. “No, you didn’t- I’m just really happy- I just- yes. Yes, I will marry you!” Dipper pulled him up to give him a passionate kiss, not rejecting it at all like he usually would since he would get embarrassed easily. He of course knew the other was immortal but they would make it work, he knew they would. He held his face as he kissed him and only broke the kiss to wipe his eyes and felt Bill take his hand and slide the ring onto his finger. It was the perfect fit.  
Bill pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “I love you.” The brunette’s eyes widened. That was the first time he had said that to him and it was the perfect moment to. “I love you too, Bill.” He said happily, feeling tears in his eyes again. That night, Bill and Dipper celebrated after having told the family and town. The lot of them approved and some judged, they didn’t mind, they were happy. They were going to enjoy the moment until they had to make that one important decision. And that is how a demon was able to ask a human they had fell in love with to marry them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash ouo


End file.
